


Of Day Dreams and Leather Bracelets

by Max Capacity Trash (MaxCapacityTrash)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Thieves, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Trigger Warnings, but i'm doing it to be safe, not sure if this is really meant for the mature tag, this gets a little darker then i initially wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxCapacityTrash/pseuds/Max%20Capacity%20Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kavinsky got the Leather Bracelets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Day Dreams and Leather Bracelets

 Joseph Kavinsky was standing alert in the middle of a forest clearing; he had been here a few times before and each time, he remembered, had been a pain in the ass. As he looked at the wooded world around him both irritated and perplexed, he just wanted another Mitsubishi since the last one didn't have doors. Now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with an uneasy feeling feeling in his gut, it was a feeling his didn't usually believe in, and it just pissed him off.

He continued to scan the area until his eyes fell upon a one Ronan Lynch. Kavinsky concealed smirked as he viewed the Irishman up and down his body, taking in the intense blue eyes, his sharp jawline, and his broad toned shoulders. As well as other places that lay south of the boarder, to which Kavinsky was convinced, was gifted to Ronan by god. He licked his lips.

Ronan was silent. He stared blankly in front of him, in Kavinsky's direction. This did not help the unease that the man felt, the only time Ronan was ever this quiet is when the third Dick was there. Otherwise Lynch would have something snarky to say about something. Kavinsky was disappointed and he was beginning to get frustrated at the silence.

"What" he snapped finally, after the emptiness became too much. Ronan said nothing just continued to gape dead eyed at him. "What the  _fuck_  are you looking at?" Kavinsky growled.

Silence.

Fed up with the lack of response Kavinsky took a few long strides towards his target. Wrapping his long skinny fingers around Ronan's neck forcing him backwards until his back collided with the rough bark of a tree. Kavinsky breathed deeply through his nostrils as he glared into those deep blue eyes. He gave a wicked grin and like a viper attacking it prey he shot forward slamming Ronan's head into the wood as he crushed their lips together. It was violent and messy, much like everything else in the Bulgarian's life. He wasted no time in jamming his tongue down Lynch's throat, imagining and wishing he could thrust another organ down the others thin neck.

Kavinsky was relentless in kissing the man who was perpetually out of his reach, always surrounded by Dick the third and the poor nobody. He could feel his deep inset fear writhe around in his stomach questioning if Gansey and Lynch were actually...no Kavinsky refused to believe it even if it might be true. The was a deep rumbling in his chest as he kept pushing further and further, his free hand desperately grasping at the leather bands around Ronan's wrist. He held on so tightly to them, praying this was real or it could turn into his reality, slowly the bracelets made their way off his wrists and into Kavinsky's hand.

That's when he felt a familiar pull and an all to annoyingly familiar 3rd presence.

"You cannot take him with you" a small female's voice rang out beside the pair.

Kavinsky ignored her. Instead he continued to enjoy his original company. He could feel her impatience growing but he didn't care no one was going to ruin this moment.

" _You cannot take him!"_ she repeated with more emphasis.

Figuring she was not going away anytime soon he wrenched his attention away from his toy and gave his full attention to the child. Her eyes were harsh and narrowed as she glowered at him. Kavinsky snorted, "Why not? I could keep him locked in my basement as my own personal pet, no one would ever know." He briefly tightened his grasp on Ronan's throat causing him to gasp and choke.

The orphan girl winced, "You know that is not what I mean." She remained calm, trying to sound more mature then she looked.

He rolled his eyes, " Whatever, I don't want  _him_  anyway. The real one is my prize, this one," he paused gesturing at the dream Ronan, "Is just a cheap imitation, nowhere near as entertaining as the live one." and with a flick of his wrst the doppelganger dissolved into thin air. "Not a terrible kisser though." he added as an after though.

The girl scrutinized him, seriousness seeping from every pore, "You are destroying this place," she said, "Do you even care?" her voice was barely above a whisper, as if Kavinsky being there was taking away her words. 

He let out a hard forced laugh, "Fuck you Bitch" he flipped her off as he was taken away by consciousness.

Joseph Kavinsky awoke slowly and groggily, due to his intake of the drug and alcohol. He was lying on a couch in his in home movie theater, the screen was buzzing as the black and white pixels danced. As he came round to his senses, he took note of a few items that were in his hand. Several leather bands that had been worn the dream Ronan, he smiled darkly at the memory, clenching the bracelets in his fist, "Lookie here, a souvenir for my Lynch."  

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a little more sadistic then I how i originally wrote it and I am sorry if it offends some people! also I am apologizing about my grammar i know it isn't good, but don't really have any one to check it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
